Akatsuki's Deadly Princess
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: Akatsuki is on the move. While Itachi is asked to join, they come across Kalikamaru in an alley, broken and beaten. She immediately took a liking to the members... full summary inside. Rated for blood and gore. fem!naru dark!naru
1. The Vow

Chapter 1

Twinkle: So I wrote a new story, big deal. It's another Female! Naruto, big deal. Read if you want. It's only up to you. Enjoy!

Summary:

Akatsuki is on the move. While Itachi is asked to join, they come across Kalikamaru in an alley, broken and beaten. She admittedly took a liking to the members. Hearing why the villagers hate her so, she leaves with Akatsuki. While at the gate before she leaves her birthplace, she declares something. "Konoha will fall by my hand." Look out Konoha, Kalikamaru is coming to kick some ass. Rated m for blood and gore. Femnaru dark!naru

"Itachi, why?" asked young Sasuke. Itachi turned to him.

"I did it to test my merit." He said before leaving.

"Die demon!"

"Fall off a cliff!"

"You killed my wife!"

"You killed my family!"

"I hate you!"

Theses were some of the many things the villagers said to young Kalikamaru Uzumaki Namikaze everyday. She knew why, but she didn't understand why. You see, this young girl had been in touch with the Kyuubi no Yoko ever since she was three years of age. She was sick and tired of the treatment she received. This bringing us to our current situation.

"Finally, the demon is dead!" came the cry of a man of 45. He and his friends had just succeeded in killing the demon.

"Let's go celebrate at the bar!" said another. Cries of agreement filled the ears of the supposedly dead Kalikamaru.

*~*Inside Kalikamaru's Head*~*

"I'm tired of this shit!" yelled a furious 7 year old. She was short for her age with blue eyes and blood red hair.

"I know kit, I know." Yoko cooed trying to calm the crying girl. She sighed. "Kit, your all healed. You better wake up, somebody is approaching."

*~*Outside Kalikamaru's Head*~*

"Pein, look! It's a child!" said a blue haired woman of about 20. She ran over to the young girl and picked her up just as her stormy blue eyes opened.

"Konan put her back down. Let's go." The man named Pein said. Konan glared at him.

"No! She cute and she hurt. Though it appears that all her wounds are healed." Konan stated.

Pein's eyes widen slightly. He ran over to his teammate and the child and snatched her out of Konan's arms. He lifted her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Konan asked hitting Pein upside the head. "I always knew you were a closet perv."

"She has a seal. This means the she's a Jinjuuriki." Pein stated more to himself than Konan but she heard none the less.

"That means we can keep her!?" Konan asked excitedly. When Pein nodded, Konan snatched the girl up and hugged her squealing girlishly.

Itachi was fleeing the Uchiha compound and going to the clearing the leader of this mysterious group, which went by the name of Akatsuki, wanted him to meet them in.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see them holding a child in a blanket. Thinking it was their child, he dropped it though was still curious.

"I take it you must be Itachi-kun." Konan said smiling. Itachi grunted his response.

"If you don't mind me asking, is that your child in the bundle?" Itachi asked.

"You can say that." Pein said after receiving a glare from Konan.

"May I see?" Itachi asked as he walked towards the two. They nodded and he pulled back the blanket to see and sleeping Kalikamaru. His eyes widen as he jumped back and pulled out his katana. "I'm going to have to ask you to drop the child."

Konan cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"See is a citizen of Konoha and should be at home. Why did you kidnap her?" Itachi demanded.

"We didn't. We found her beaten and hurt in an alley. She said her name was Kalikamaru Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm surprise the villagers would beat the last living member of the Namikaze clan." Pein explained.

Itachi eyes widen more as he put his sword away. "Namikaze? No wonder she Uzumaki as a last name. The only reason they beat her is because they feel that she is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. They don't know she's the heiress to the Namikaze clan. Hell, I didn't even know." Itachi said.

Said girl started to squirm awake. She sat up and wrapped her arm around Konan's neck. Wiping her eye with her other hand, she looked at her surroundings. "Where are we, aunty Konan?" she asked with a yawn.

Konan smiled at the girl and at being called aunt by the sweet child. "We're just handling some business."

"Then, why is Itachi here?" she said pointing to said raven.

"He is joining our organization." Pein said.

"Oh." Was the reply as Konan passed Kalikamaru to Pein who put her on his back.

"So," Pein said turning back to Itachi, "What is your answer?"

"I shall join your organization." Itachi said with a bow.

"Uncle?" little Kalikamaru called.

"Yes?"

"Can I go get some ramen?" she asked politely.

"Sure, go ahead. Just be back in 20 minutes." Pein said as he put the girl down.

"Got ya!" she said as she ran out the clearing.

"After all she's been through, she can still smile. It surprises me to no end." Itachi said, the others just nodding in agreement as they watch the young girl leave.

Kalikamaru was running back to the clearing when a group of villagers cornered her. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought, 'Aunt Konan, Uncle Pein.'

When she found her voice before they started to beat on her, she spoke up. "Why? Why do you hurt me?!"

"You're just Kyuubi so shut up."

Kalikamaru's world shattered around her. They thought she was Kyuubi? Kyuubi!? She isn't 20 stories tall! Or has claws and fur. AND that was a disgrace to her okaa-chan.

That was it. They pushed their limits. Just as someone was going to hit her, she caught their arm and broke it with a sickening crack.

'What is this ability? This power?' she thought killing a Chunin.

"**Kit! Your parents' bloodlines mixed with each other! Your mother's was to have all affinities while your father's was the power to control your affinity without hand signs! PLUS, with my chakra, you have inhuman strength without controlling it. Your entire eye should be red, your iris should be orange, and your pupil should be a slit and black." **Kyuubi explain while Kalika went through killing everyone.

Konan started to get worried. "Where is she?" she asked as she paced and forth. As if speaking of the devil, Kalikamaru came wondering into the clearing. At first, Konan was happy to see her but when she realized that her niece was covered in blood, she ran over to her. "Kali, what happened?!" Konan asked panicked.

"They pushed me over the edge. They all deserved it." Kalika said. Konan quirked an eyebrow.

"That still doesn't answer my question." She said.

"I was walking her from the ramen shop when some of those assholes cornered me. I asked why they hated me so and they said because you're Kyuubi. That's a disgrace to okaa-chan! I don't have fur or claws! Yeah, I have whiskers but those are birthmarks! It's just bat fair!!" she yelled. She took deep breaths. "After they said that, they pushed me over. I killed them. Every last of them. I had unlocked my bloodline. It's the Uzumaki and Namikaze doujutsu's mingled with Kyuu's chakra. Here, let me show you." The older three sat down and watched as Kalika effortlessly flowed chakra to her eyes. She looked at them, making them flinch. "The orange is my father's bloodline, allowing me to control my affinity. The red is my mother's, allowing me to have all five affinities. The cat-like is Kyuu's chakra."

All three sat gaping at seven year old as she deactivated her bloodline.

Pein was the first to recover. "Kali-chan, come here." He said. She obediently walked over and sat in his lap. "I, your aunt, and Itachi here are leaving the village. Do you want to come with us?" he asked gently.

"Of course! I'm absolutely not staying here. But when I do come back, Konoha will burn!" (Insert creepy evil laughter with lightning flashing and a flash light under her face)

Everyone unconsciously took a scoot back, fearing the creepy girl in front of them. 'Is she really seven?' was their thoughts.

"Well, let's go!" she said before taking off to pack a couple things.

While at the gate before she leaves her birthplace, she declares something. "Konoha will fall by my hand." She said before walking past the humungous gate.


	2. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 2

Twinkle: *rubs the back of head sheepishly* ehehe… yea… you see, the line breaks didn't appear in the last chapter so when you see *~* just know that's the line break. Anyway, on with the story!!

*~* Back With Hokage *~*

Sarutobi was doing some paperwork and was about to reach for his cup when it cracked. 'That's not good.' He thought just an ANBU poofed into the room.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan has been murdered." Dog said. Sarutobi calmed down.

"Have you seen Kalikamaru anywhere? I can't seem to find her." He asked. Dog bowed his head.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to say but Kalikamaru has been murdered by a couple villagers and Chunin." The ANBU said.

Sarutobi's eyes widen. "She was murdered?" He put his head down as a single tears slid down his face. "You're dismissed." He said before the Anbu disappeared.

He looked up at the Hokage Mountain. 'I'm sorry Minato. I didn't even get to tell her who you were.' He thought sadly.

"Are we almost there yet?" Kalika asked. Pein nodded. Then Kalika looked down. "Do you think the others will hate me?" she asked quietly. Pein and Konan stopped. Itachi stopped a branch behind them.

"Kali-chan, what makes you say that? You're cute, smart, and strong. Jinjuuriki or not, you're still my neice." Konan said as she hugged the small child.

"You really mean it?" Kalika asked. Pein and Konan hugged her at the same time.

"Of course we do." They said.

All while this is going on, Itachi is in the back watching with soft eyes. 'Sasuke.' He thought.

"YEA!!" a villager screamed. Today was the celebration of the death of the demon child. Everyone was there except for a couple people. Ayame, Teuchi, Sarutobi, Dog, the heads of the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame clans, and Iruka were at the graveyard in front the tombstone for Kalikamaru Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"I can't believe she's gone." Ayame said while crying. "We just saw her before it happened!" she sobbed. "I can't help but feel it was my fault for not looking after her."

"It's okay Ayame." Her father said as they left. Sarutobi smiled.

"Well, atleast she can be with her mother and father instead of this hell hole." Everyone nodded as they left for home.

*~* A Year Later *~*

"KISAME, GET YOU BLUE ASS BACK HERE!!!" Kalikamaru screamed while she chased the fish man.

This fine morning, Kisame was being a perv, and snuck into Kalika's room while she was getting dress.

She is currently chasing Kisame with Hidan's scythe, who chasing Kalika to get his scythe back.

"You fucker!! Give me back me scythe, fox face!!!" Hidan screamed, chasing the young girl.

In the year Kalika has been at the base, they have collected all the members of Akatsuki needed.

Hidan jumped in front of Kalika, trying to stop her. He stood there expecting her to stop but she just kept running. When she was close, she cut her head off and kept going, dropping the scythe behind her.

'This isn't getting me anywhere. I know!!' Kalika thought as she pumped chakra into her feet, speeding herself up. When she was close to Kisame, she kicked him in the ball with her chakra inhansed foot.

A sickening crunch was heard through out the entire hide out.

"HOLY FUCK!!"

'This is weird. They all were killed with a different type of affinity.' Dog thought as he inspected the dead bodies they found in the alley way where Kalikamaru supposedly died.

*~* 5 Year Later *~*

"Finally! The Chunin exams!" Kalika shouted. She was now 12 years old, standing about 5'1.

She had a bust that beat Tsunade and a nice body. She was wearing a black tank top with red mesh under it, and a mini skirt with short under it. Also she had red and orange mismatched fishnet leggings. On top of her outfit, she, as all the other members, wore an Akatsuki robe with a hood.

"It's time to kicks some ass." She said while she and the other members headed to Konoha. On her back was a sword as long as Kisame's and a double edged scythe that could disconnect at the handle. It was expensive because she could put her lighting and wind chakra in it and was made out the finest metal you could ever find.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were all waiting at the bridge for Kakshi when they heard yelling.

"Fuck face, you can't do shit! I can kick your ass anyday!"

"How are you suppose to do that if you just a little girl!?"

Then they heard a simultaneous "oh shit" before Kakashi poofed in. "Yo."

Before Sakura could scold him about being late, there a big explosion.

"HIDAN!!" And came flying a white haired man with violet eyes. Said man's eyes widen.

"Oh shit! Somebody help me!" he screamed while he ran. At first, Team 7 just thought he was crazy because he wasn't running from anybody. Then saw a smaller figure, whose hood was up, enter the clearing. "I'm sorry, just don't hurt me!"

The short figure growled. When Hidan looked into her eyes, he nearly pissed his pants. "Oh come on! You can't use that against me! That's going to hurt!"

"That's the point Fuck face!" she yelled as ran after him. He dashed out the clearing towards the group.

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, somebody help me!"

"You brought that on yourself, un." Deidara stated, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Kali-chan that's enough." Said a taller figure as the small girl and the white haired man stopped. Hidan sighed in relief. "You'll get to kick his ass when we get back home." They said.

"Oh come on!"

And then they left.

'Hmm… that young girl looked strong if she could bring that whit haired man to his knees. She's going to train me.' Sasuke thought.

'They interrupted my speech!' Sakura though.

'*perverted giggle*'

'Odd.' Sai thought.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino yelled latching on to Sasuke arm. "You missed me? Has billboard brow been messing with you?"

Team 7 and 10 were currently by the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ino, get off of me." Sasuke said coolly.

"Hey, put me down!" came the cry of the young child known as Konohamaru.

"I'll teach you not to bump into me you little rut." Kankuro said.

"Put the child down." A cloaked figure said.

'That's the girl from earlier.' Team 7 thought.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, little girl?"

"You so should have said that." Said Hidan. "She doesn't like it. She'll kill you."

"What?" Kankuro said as chakra string restrained him from moving and made him drop the child.

"I told you earlier to put the child. Why do you be little me?" she asked in an icy tone.

"I-I um… sorry." Kankuro said studdering.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" Gaara appearing in a whirl wind of sand.

"Nothing." Kankuro said quickly as he was let loose.

"Let's go." The red head said as he walked away with his siblings. Before Kalikamaru could leave, Sasuke called her out.

"Hey you, in the cloak." He said as she turned around.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Don't to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura and Ino said being loyal fan girls they are.

"I want to see you face." Sasuke said.

"No." Kalikamaru said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I'm your superior so you have to listen to me." He said walking up to her.

"I said NO!" she said pushing him back.

"Teach me that technique you used on that guy back there." He said activating his sharingan.

"It's nothing you can learn."

"Why not?! I'm an Uchiha, I can learn anything!"

"Well you can't learn this because its my doujutsu! Only those of my clan can have it. But it's a mix of 3 different types of bloodline so only my children will be able to have it. Now screw off!" she said turning around to leave.

'Oh no, I'm not having this, she WILL listen to me.' Sasuke thought grabbing her by her neck and slamming her against a wall.

"I don't care what you have to do, teach me!!" Sasuke said. Kalika activated her bloodline and stared into Sasuke's eyes, replaying his families' murder.

"Argh!!" he screamed in pain. He let go if her and backed up, falling to the ground holding his head. Sakura and Ino gasped, rushing to his side.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun!? He told you to teach him so teach him!" Ino yelled.

"I already told you, it's my families' bloodlines. He can't get it no matter how hard he tried." Kalika said as she walked away.

All the Akatsuki members were in expensive hotel suite curtsy of Kalikamaru breaking into her Mothers' bank account.

Everyone was there except said 12 years old.

Deidara was working on his art, Tobi, Hidan, and Kisame were all playing video games, Zetsu was watering his plants that he brought, Konan and Pein were watching TV in another room, Sasori was fixing his puppets, Itachi was painting his nails, and Kakuzu was counting the money.

All of a sudden, Deidara stopped working on the clay pot he was molding. "Hey, where's Kali-chan, un?" he asked.

"She had said she was going for a walk earlier." Kakuzu said not taking eyes off the money. Just then the door slammed open.

"I'm home." Kalika grunted walking in and hanging up her cloak on the coat rack.

"Maa Kali-chan, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Tobi asked still playing the game.

"Itachi's shit fuck of a brother." Kalikamaru said going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of sake.

"Oh, what did obouto do?" Itachi asked quirking an eyebrow. Kalika popped open the top to the sake and drunk it all in one gulp. She turned to Itachi.

"He slammed me against a wall because he was pissed that he could have my bloodline." She said throwing the bottle away. "Then he tried to use the 'I'm an Uchiha so fear me' trick to make me take the cloak off."

"Interesting." Pein said. "Tomorrow, Kali-chan, Tobi, and Hidan will go to the Chunin exams for the first round then Tobi and Hidan will drop out so Kali-chan can take the preliminaries and final matches."

"Hai." Everyone said.

"Sai, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said making her way over to her two teammates.

"Good thing you showed up. If you didn't, I would be made Chunin." Sasuke said smirking.

"But Kali-chan, Tobi's a good boy!" a voice whined.

"Tobi?" Kalikamaru said.

"Yes?" Tobi replied.

"Shut the fuck up." She said before walking away. Tobi shook his head and then looked at hidan.

"You see the influence you put on poor Kali-chan? She use to be nice and innocent. Now look! She has your sailor mouth!" Tobi yelled flailing his arms. Hidan had a large tick mark on his head.

"ME! THAT WAS PEIN, KISAME, AND DEIDARA TOO!" Hidan screeched back.

"So you admit it?" Tobi teased.

"Oh fuck you Tobi!" Hidan said before marching into the room.

'I'm starting to think I'm the only sane one.' Kalikamaru thought while sweat dropping.

"Alright, when I say go, you maggots will enter the forest!": Anko yelled over the ninja. "Ready, Steady, Set, GO!" And all the ninja took off.

"Okay you guys. We need to be careful. Orochimaru is here. I have a feeling he's going after Sasuke-teme." Kalika said as they were jumping through the trees. All of a sudden there was a big explosion. "That way!" Kalikamaru said before she took off towards the explosion.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as a big snake appeared in front of her. It's started racing towards her as she closed her eyes. 'I guess this is it. Bye Sasuke-kun.' She thought, wait for the impact but it never came.

"HELL YEA!!" came a cry.

Twinkle: Cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne!


	3. Goodbye Snakey

Chapter 3

Twinkle: Last chapter, the stupid *~* thingies didn't show up. So now it'll be ******. Just remember that. ENJOY!

Just as Sakura thought her life was coming to an ending, Hidan came in and sliced the snake into many pieces, blood and organs spraying out. When Sakura thought it was over, a piece of the snakes tongue landed on her head and she promptly passed out.

Hidan shook her head, covered in blood I may add, at the girl who was now on the ground.

"How the fucking hell is she a ninja if she can't handle blood?" he asked himself out loud before picking the girl up and heading to where the others were.

Sasuke and Sai were up a sound ninja who now revealed himself as Orochimaru, one the Leaf's ex Sanin.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you want to kill your brother? Why don't you come with me and I'll give you power." The snake summoner said.

"Hey Orochimaru-teme!" yelled Kalikamaru who just entered the clearing. "Remember me?" Orochimaru squinted.

"I don't know who you are. You have to take the cloak off, little one." He said. Kalika smirked though no one saw it. She snatched the cloak off and stood tall as Orochimaru's eyes widen.

"Kalikamaru Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service." She said as she took the large sword off her back.

"A Namikaze huh? Why would I go through all the trouble of getting an Uchiha when I can have to the supposedly dead Kyuubi brat? Just wait till I tell the Iwa ninja." Orochimaru threatened. Kalika just smirked.

"Go right ahead. Just all the more blood for me." She teased. Then some more sound ninja came into the clearing. "Oh what fun." She then turned to Sasuke. "Watch this bitch." She said before she took off through the crowd of 30 or so ninja.

It was a gruesome sight. One little girl was stabbing and slicing many ninja way older than herself. She was had finished all the subordinate ninja and was heading for the Sanin when she stopped.

Hidan had just came into the clearing. "Holy shit! Tobi make sure she does swallow any of the enemy's blood of these kids will be scarred for life!"

"Ano… Sempai, it's too late for that." Tobi said pointing to Kalika. And sure enough she had sunk her fangs into one of the fallen ninja. When she stood up, she started laughing a maniacal laugh.

"TRYING TO TAKE MY BODY HUH?!" she yelled as her features became more animalistic. "WELL THINK AGAIN!!" she said as she put her bloodied sword back on her back and grabbed the double edged scythe. She took off towards Orochimaru fast than light and hit him up side the head with her weapon. He went flying into a tree next to the three genin. Tobi and Hidan pulled them out the way.

"You may not want to watch this." Tobi said gently. Sai covered his ears while Sasuke turned around and watch with wide eyes.

She grabbed the neck and punched him with such force, he flew through the forest.

Team Gai had just received their other scroll when a body came crashing into the clearing. Neji activated his byakugan and read the person's chakra.

"Stay back. He's at least Sanin level." Neji stated.

"Neji, are you crazy!? That's Orochimaru, the ex Sanin!!" Tenten said.

"Oh Orochimaru? Where are you? I want to have fried snake for dinner tonight." Kalika said as she entered the clearing. Lee tapped Neji.

"Who is that girl?" he asked as Neji read her chakra only to close his eyes and groan.

"That's the Kyuubi girl. She is supposed to be dead." Neji stated dumbfounded.

Kalikamaru split her scythe into its two pieces and ran after Orochimaru. She sliced and cut and chopped his body before ripping body in half, bringing his blood, killing him instantly.

She had the feeling she was being watched and looked ever to see Neji and the rest of his team looking at her and cowering in fear. She snarled at them.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she said before Tenten fainted. Lee and Neji picked her up and ran out of the clearing screaming.

"You guys okay?" Hidan asked poking the two boys and girl, who was now awake, of Team 7.

"What is she?" Sai asked shakily.

"Let's go." Kalika said she came back into the clearing. Hidan and Tobi sighed and got up. "I got Orochimaru's scrolls after I killed him. We can go rest." She said before the three of them took off.

"I want her to teach me. I'll kill her if she doesn't." Sasuke said glaring at Kalikamaru's back. Sai smacked him.

"What is your problem!? One, she already told you that it's her bloodline so you won't be able to have it!! Two, how the hell do you except to kill her if she just killed a SANIN and we're only GENIN!!!???" Sai yelled.

"Shut up Sai! Stop don't be little Sasuke-kun! That man was probably not even that strong!! She's just an idiot and weak!!" Sakura yelled defending her crush.

Sai stood up. "You should be calling ANYONE weak when you were passed out the entire time!! If it weren't for Kalikamaru and her team, we would be DEAD! IN THE GRAVE!! GONE!!" he yelled glaring at Sakura. "Your little Sasuke-kun is just a power hungry retard!! AS A MATTER OF FACT, NEVER MIND!! THAT'S JUST AN INSULT TO THE REAL RETARD'S LIKE YOU!!!" Sai said before he marched off.

Kalikamaru, Tobi, and Hidan had just made it to the tower, the former putting her cloak back on to hide her face. She turned to her teammates.

"We're the first team here. That means we get the big suite upstairs. Let's go." Kalikamaru said in a monotone. Hidan smirked.

"Why so down, Kali?" he teased. She glared at him.

"Shut up, Hidan. I'm not in the mood." She said she walked away. Tobi ran after her.

"Oi Kali-chan?! Wait up!!" Tobi yelled.

Hidan sighed. "Fuckers." He muttered.

Team 7 was the 5th team to reach the tower. Sasuke frowned. '5th? I'm an Uchiha! I should have the best suite.' He walked up to one of the Chunin who were handling the rooms.

She looked up from her magazine. "What?"

"Can you tell me who got here first?" he asked. She sighed getting up from her slouching position, walking over to a clip-board. "A team that goes by the name of Akatsuki. There was a white haired one, a dude in an orange mask and some person in a cloak with a hood. Does that satisfy you?" she said. Sasuke nodded and walked away pissed as hell.

'How can those bimbos get here first? I'm better than them! I know! I'll go up to their room and kick them out. I'm obviously stronger.' He thought smirking.

"I can't believe they got a Wii up in this bitch!" Hidan yelled as he checked out the room.

It was complete with six rooms, a flat screen TV in each, a Wii with rock band 2, and a complete kitchen. This was heaven!

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Tobi'll get it!!" Tobi said as he ran to the door, peeking through the peek hole. He snatched the door. "Oi, what a nice surprise!"

"Who is it Tobi?" Kalika asked from the kitchen.

"It's the rest of the group!" he yelled back as everyone entered the room.

"Uh… Kalika?" Hidan asked nervously from the living room.

"What?" Hidan walked into the kitchen with a piece of the drum in his hands. Kalikamaru's, who had her cloak off, eyes widened. Then she glared. "How the hell did you do that?!" He chuckled nervously.

"I was uh… playing Psycho Killer, since that's what I am, and uh… ehehehe." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Kalika closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked angrily.

"Cast a genjustu over it?"

"Then how the hell are we supposed to play the fucking game if it's broken!?!?!?" Kalikamaru said snatching the piece and flailing it in the air. Hidan closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. Not my problem." Hidan then got promptly hit upside his head with the piece of the drum.

After fixing the problem of the drum set, summoning Kyuubi and letting her take care of it, four of the Akatsuki members were about to play Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. Kalika was on the mic, Tobi, after many protests from Hidan, was on the drums, Hidan was on bass, and Kisame was on guitar.

Tobi started the beat off by banging the drum stuck together over his head. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_I don't give a damn bout my reputation  
You're living in the past its a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and thats  
What I'm gonna do  
An I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation_

Oh no not me

An I don't give a damn bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An I'm only doing good  
When I'm having fun  
An I don't have to please no one  
An I don't give a damn  
bout my bad reputation

Oh no(no no no no no no), not me (me me me me me me me)  
Oh no(no no no no no no), not me

I don't give a damn  
bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An I dont really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I aint gonna change  
An I'm never gonna care  
bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

Pedal boys!

Kisame and Hidan were going off on their instrument, lost in the zone.

_An I don't give a damn  
bout my reputation  
The worlds in trouble  
There's no communication  
An everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
Its a new generation  
An I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An that's how I'm gonna stay  
An I don't give a damn  
bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me  
_Oh no, not  
Not me… NOT ME!!_

The group finished with Kalikamaru breathing hard but smirking none the less. "That kicked ASS!!" she yelled.

Sasuke was currently looking for Sakura to help him kick Kalikamaru and her teammates out of his suite. He spotted pink by pale blond and walked over.

"Sakura, let's go." He said once he was in hearing range. She nodded and walked over. Once the two reached the suite, they heard loud music blaring from the room.

_I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
Its a new generation  
An I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An that's how I'm gonna stay  
An I don't give a damn  
bout my bad reputation_

Oh no, not me  
_Oh no, not  
Not me… NOT ME!!_

After the music was over, Sasuke knocked on the door. He saw a black orb peek at him through the peep hole.

"Kali-chan, Sasuke's is at the door." Tobi said. Half the group's eyes widen.

"Everyone else, go hide in my room." Kalika whispered as they shuffled into the room leaving Kalika, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara left.

When the door opened for Sasuke and Sakura, they saw Tobi standing in the door way. "Hello." He chirped. Sasuke pushed him out the way and walked in.

"Kalika, Sasuke and Sakura is here." Tobi said again.

"Tell him to wait. I'm busy." Came the voice of Kalikamaru from the kitchen.

When the three entered the kitchen, they saw Hidan and Kalika with many bug full bottles of Vodka and Kisame and Deidara stand to the side, each with a stopwatch in their hand.

"Ready," Kisame said as he put his finger on the button, "Go!"

Kalika and Hidan were chugging down the liquor like it was nothing. Though Hidan was holding his own, Kalika was gone she was on her 7th bottle while Hidan was on his 4th.

"Ha Kisame! I told Kalika was going to win, un!" Deidara yelled. Kisame sighed and pulled out his wallet. 'Damn Deidara.' He thought.

When they were done, Hidan had passed out on the floor. Kalika shook her head.

"He still had seven bottles left." She stated as she picked up said bottles and drunk them more slowly. She looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What?"

"I want this suite." Sasuke stated. Kalika narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he does! Now give him the keys and get out!" Sakura said walking towards Kalika and sticking her hand out. Kalika looked from her liquor to Sakura to Sasuke to Sakura's hand and back to Sasuke before she burst out laughing.

"You really think I'm just going to hand over the keys like that? If you wanted this suite so bad, you should have beat us here." He said after finish her rib cracking laughter.

Sasuke glared the Uchiha Death Glare™ and scowled. "I want this suite so give it to me."

"I'm not like the rest of them so I don't give anyone anything on a gold platter. Get out or I'll be forced to make you." Kalika said as she drew her weapon.

Sasuke scowled again before walking towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not going to kill her and take the key?" Sakura asked walking to him.

"No. I'm going to come back she better be out or else." Sasuke said looking back. Kalika smirked.

"Or else what? You're going to get your fan girls on me? I can take them down any day." Kalika said as they walked out.

Kisame shook his head. "What happen to his sense of humor?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It probably got shoved out his mouth when that stick got shoved up his ass." Kalika said before they all burst out laughing.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4

Twinkle: Okay so, since I can't figure out how to put some type of line break, there'll be something underlined to signal a line break.

**Hi, I'm the line break!**

"You asshole! I'm not a fucking bank!" Kalikamaru yelled at Hidan who yet again broke something.

"I'm sorry." He squeaked before running off to one of the rooms. All the Akatsuki members with the exception of Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Kalikamaru were in one of the rooms doing Kami knows what.

"So, how about we play That's What You Get." Kisame suggested as they got ready to play the game again. Kalika shrugged before sighing.

"We got company. Deidara, go answer the door." Kalika said taking off her cloak. Deidara left to go answer the door.

"It's Uchiha, Haruno, and the sand siblings from Suna, un." Deidara called from the front door. Kalika quirked an eyebrow.

'What would the sand siblings want?' she thought. "Let them in." she yelled back. 'Kyuubi, you awake?'

"**Yes, I am. What is it?"** said fox asked back. 'I was going to summon you so you could play games with us.' Kalika thought. **"Fine."** Kalika bit her thumb and smeared blood on the seal. There was a sudden poof and Kyuubi stood in the kitchen. She looked around.

"You got real nice suite, Kalika-chan." She said. Kalika nodded.

"Namikaze, I thought I told you to be gone by the time I came back." Sasuke stated angrily as he walked into the kitchen.

"And I thought I told you no." Kalika shot back as she took her hair down. Once out of its ponytail, it flowed like a river all the way down to her thighs. She looked over to the sand siblings. "What did you guys come here for?"

"We wanted to share suite with you. We got here second and the suite next door is ours. The door in the back of the living room leads to our room. We got a Wii in there." Gaara explained in his monotone voice. Kyuubi and Kalika perked up before cracking an evil grin.

"A Wii huh? What games?" Kyuubi asked. Kankuro smirked.

"We got Mario Kart, Just Dance, DDR Extreme, and Grand Theft Auto 4." he stated. Kalika pounced him before he could react.

"Keys, where are the keys!?" She asked searching his pockets. Gaara pulled them out. Before he realized it, Kyuubi snatched them out of his hands and was in their room.

"Kyuu-okaa, don't hog the blood!" Kalika yelled after her mother. Sasuke was all forgotten and pissed. Not too soon later, Kyuubi rushed out with the counsel and Kalika rushed out with the remotes and game.

They set it all up in 5 seconds tops. "Hidan! Tell Itachi to quit hogging the pockey and to bring his bum ass in here!" Kyuubi yelled as the two shot down many people in the game. Sasuke eyes widen.

"Itachi, here?" he asked. Kalika nodded dumbly, too engrossed in the game to give a straight answer.

"NO YOU FUCK FACE!! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN POCKEY!!" Everyone with the exception of Kyuubi and Kalika snapped their head to the direction of one of the doors. There they saw Hidan and Itachi fighting over the box of pockey that was in Itachi's hand. Said person had his Sharingan activated.

"I DIDN'T WANT IT!! KYUUBI TOLD ME TO GET IT!!" Hidan yelled back in fear for his life.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THAT FOX SAID!! GIVE ME BACK MY POCKEY!!"

"ITACHI, I WILL KILL YOU FOR MURDERING OUR CLAN!!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi turned towards to Sasuke.

"THE PERSON WHO MURDERED THE CLAN IS DEAD!! IT WAS ORORCHIMARU, KALIKA KILLED HIM!!"

"THAT'S A LIE!!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Kalika yelled. "If you two don't stop yelling, an Uchiha is going to go to bed dickless!! Now shut the fuck up!!" With these words, Kalika turned back around and continued her game.

One thought was running through everyone's head at this moment. 'Never get Kalikamaru pissed. She's one scary chick.'

**No sir. Well, I don't want to be the blame. Not anymore.**

Everyone was waiting for the preliminaries to start. Hidan and Tobi withdrew so they wouldn't have to put up with Kalikamaru's fury.

The first battle was between Shino and a rock nin. Needless to say, Deidara decided to tag along and was deeply disappointed.

*Time skip – Kalikamaru's Battle*

'Ugh, I'm so bored. What do you say I should do Kyuu-okaa?' Kalika thought.

"**I don't know."** Kyuubi responded rather pissed she had to be back in her cage.** "I'm just as bored as you are."**

The last battle had just ended and everyone looked to the board. Kalika, who had her cloak on with the hood up, wasn't really interested. That was until her name was called.

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Kalikamaru Uzumaki? Wait a minute, isn't she supposed to be dead?" Genma pondered out loud. The crowd gasped while Kiba smirked.

"A girl huh? Too easy." He said with cockiness that could rival an Uchiha's.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Kalikamaru muttered under her breath. She flung off her cloak and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Oh baby you. Oh baby me. Oh maybe we.**

Kiba had been standing in the arena for about five minutes now. He frowned. "So she hears she's up against a boy and chickens out. How pathetic."

"Sorry I'm late!" Kalika yelled out of thin air. Everyone looked around for her. "I had forgot my scythes in my suite."

This time there was a burst of fire in the center of the arena. Once the flames subsided, Kalika stood tall and proud. The crowd started to boo.

She turned towards Genma. "You made a mistake. It's Kalikamaru Namikaze Uzumaki." The crowd gasped.

"The last Namikaze." Somebody said aloud in awe. Kakashi perked up at the mention of a Namikaze. He looked at her and his eyes widen. 'Sensei and Kushina-san's daughter. She has Kushina's hair and Minato's eyes.'

"Anyway Kiba was it, let's get this fight started." Kalika said making the crowd snap back into reality. Kiba smirked again.

"Namikaze or not. Your still a girl." Kiba stated.

"A sexist huh? How about you learn the feeling begin a girl. All you have to do is say bye bye to your little friend."

"Start!" Genma said ending their little quarrel. No body moved. Kalika smirked.

"You go first. I want to see if your able to land a hit on me." She said.

Kiba removed Akamaru from his head and put him on the ground. He flew through some hand signs. "Man Beat Clone!" In a poof of smoke, where Akamaru once stood was now another Kiba. They ran toward Kalika before they started spinning. "Fang over Fang!"

Kalika easily jumped into the air and caught both Kibas by the arm before thrusting them into a wall. "Is that all you got?' she taunted. She then took the sword off her back. "It's my turn now."


	5. The Uchiha Bros Once Again

Chapter 5

**Twinkle: Ha-ha! My most subscribed story! Besides Naru's Lover that is. Anyway, don't complain to me about how I haven't updated in the last few days. One chapter every day was an accomplishment. But I'm in middle school so I have to do… stuff, like reading other fanfictions. I know you don't want to hear me go on and on so enjoy this new chapter of ADP. (Check my new story TAA (The Adventures of Akatsuki) too.)**

**This is the line.**

"It's my turn my turn now." Kalika said as she readied herself. Kiba got up from the hole in the wall and braced himself. Kalika closed her eyes and everything was quiet for a while.

'Ha, that's it? All that happened was that I got thrown into a wall.' Kiba thought smirking. But that smirk didn't last long because Kalika opened her eyes with were glowing red and orange. 'What the hell is that?'

All of sudden 5 dragons arose around the red head kunoichi; a lighting one, an earth one, a water one, a wind one, and a fire one. First the Wind and Fire dragons attacked, each blowing a ball of their own affinity, the attacks mixing together making one big fireball.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S HUGE!" Kiba yelled as the huge fireball came his way. He jumped but a second too late and got hit dead on with the giant ball of fire and wind. The fire burned him while the wind gave him multiple slashes. A scream of agonizing pain was heard from the air where Kiba was.

Kalika hopped atop the earth dragon and ran it into the ball of energy before jumping off. More screams could be heard. Lastly, she guided the lighting dragon to the mix and fried Kiba to a crisp. As the attack came to and end she created two balls of chakra in her hands, one red and the other blue, before smashing the two together creating a huge purple ball of chakra and threw it into Kiba, making him hit a wall, before he fell to the ground unconscious and slightly on fire.

She ordered the water dragon to the sky. It twirled itself up before giving a mighty roar. She pumped more chakra into and it exploded into thousands of droplets of water, making a beautiful affect while at the same time putting the fire out.

"Winner: Kalikamaru Namikaze Uzumaki!" Genma stated. Medics rushed in and took Kiba out on a stretcher before dashing off again.

**This is the line.**

The third hokage called all the genin to the center of the arena, giving Kalika wary looks the entire time.

"Good job all of you. During the next month, you will all train and become stronger coming back to compete yet again. There will be 3 different tournaments next time:

Subaku no Gaara vs. Subaku no Temari

Neji Hyuuga vs. Kalikamaru Namikaze Uzumaki

Shino Aburame vs. Subaku no Kankuro

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shikamaru Nara

First Match winner vs. Third Match winner

Second Match winner vs. Fourth Match winner

First Match winner vs. Second Match winner

"That's what it'll be. You may leave except you Kalikamaru." The hokage said warily. Everyone left, including the crowd, leaving Kalika and the 3rd.

"What do you want Sarutobi?" Kalika asked so cold said ninja flinched.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. Kalika scoffed.

"Why would I want to stay here where everyone wants me dead? I have a family now and I'm not coming back so don't ask. Orochimaru was planning on invading Leaf and was in Ron De Vu with the Sand. I took care of the snake so don't worry. Good bye and have a nice day." Kalika said before she disappeared in a spurt of water.

**This is the line.**

Kalika walked into her suite that she shared with the other members of Akatsuki. (This isn't the one for the Chunin Exams but the one they had before then.) "I'm home!" she yelled. Nobody came. "And I brought food, pockey, and sake!" she yelled again and everyone made a beeline for the kitchen. Itachi snagged the pockey and walked off.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Kakuzu spoke up. "We need more members." He stated flatly.

"Don't worry. The Shukaku host is here. Hey, can you believe that damn snake was trying to destroy Konoha and capture Sasuke?" she wondered.

"Really, what you do to him?" Konan asked already knowing the answer.

"Simple, I killed him." Hidan shivered.

"You killed him in the most brutal way possible in front of genin who have never killed before." He snapped at Kalika. She rolled her eyes.

"You should be talking, Psycho Killer." She said playfully as he glared at her.

"We heard Sarutobi held you up." Pein said and Kalika nodded. "What did he want?"

"He asked me why I leaved just to cover up the question of me to coming back. I told him I already have family so he backed off." She said uninterested. There was a knock on the door and Kalika rolled her eyes.

"What does Uchiha want this time?" she asked herself. "Itachi, get up and answer the door!"

"No, you do it!" he yelled back. Kalika's eye twitched.

"If you don't answer the goddamn door THIS INSTANT…" she threatened. Itachi dropped what ever he was doing ran upfront. He looked through the peephole and sighed.

"What the hell does obouto want now?" he whined.

"Stop your bitchin' and answer the door." White Zetsu said. Itachi let the locks lose and opened the door only to look down into a reflection of his own onyx eyes.

"Aniki, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I live here." He said before walking inside. "Close and lock the door behind you." Sasuke did as told, took his sandals off and walked into the living room only to see the Akatsuki minus Itachi in the kitchen eating. Everyone looked up at him.

"What?" they all said. He shook his head and sat on the sofa. Kalika got up and put her plate in the sink.

"So, what did you come here for?" Kalika said taking her hair down.

"I don't know. I saw you walking this way and decided to follow." Sasuke said. Kalikamaru had an I-know-what's-going-on smirk on her face.

"So you came here to bond with your brother? It's evident in your face." She pointed out.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed. "When the clan was murdered, there was this little voice in my head telling me that Itachi would never do that. Plus, something was off about him. When he revealed that it was that pedophile that did it (insert simultaneous shiver between everyone in the kitchen and living room) I was happy but my ego would let me admit it." Kalika smiled, but I wasn't a bloodthirsty or mischief smile, but a genuine one; one that was rarely seen. You see Kalika has a big kind heart and loves making other people happy.

Kalika got up and walked to the back. "Itachi, open the fucking door."

"No." he called from inside. Kalika sighed and came back upfront. Grabbing a bat, she went back.

"You got five second to open this door or I'm gonna kick your ass out." She said. No answer. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5!" She swung the bat a bust the door open.

"How that hell did you get in here?" Itachi asked startled.

"You don't need to know, now go up front." Itachi shook his head no. "Alright she said before hitting him up side the head.

"FEAST MY BAT!"

**This is the line.**

The rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke were just sitting up front staring at each other.

"Hi." Sasuke said doing a little wave.

"Hello." Konan said. Everyone else was quiet. "Well, introduce yourselves you assholes!" she yelled to the rest of the S-ranked criminals. Nothing. "Fine, I'll start." She looked at Sasuke. "My name is Konan, Kalika's surrogate aunt."

"My name is Pein, leader of Akatsuki and Kalika's surrogate uncle."

"Our name is Zetsu." Black and White Zetsu said at the same time.

"My name is Deidara, un."

"Sasori of the Rea Sand is the name."

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly one of the Seven Sword Men of the Mist."

"My name is Tobi, the good boy!" Everyone sighed.

"Madara, drop the act. He is an Uchiha so you are able to tell him."

"Fine." Tobi said as he took off the mask. Sasuke eyes widened.

"Y-you're…"

"Madara Uchiha, Sasuke."

"I'm Hidan as you know fucktard." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"And I'm Kakuzu and I am the accountant for out group." Sasuke nodded.

All of a saddened they heard Kalika yell.

"FEAST MY BAT!"

Itachi, all of a sudden, had flown into the living room before hitting the wall and going unconscious. Kalika walked in and over checked on Itachi before nodding to herself.

"Note to self: To make Itachi do anything, whack him in the head with a baseball bat." She said and everyone sweat dropped.


	6. Not All What It Seems

Chapter 6

**Twinkle: It has come to my attention that my stories are not as… descriptive as they should be so, I'll be trying my best to satisfy you guys. Remember writers, the reader comes first. Enjoy!**

**This is the line.**

(Timeskip - That Night)

Kalikamaru's P.O.V.

I feel wonderful. Helping the two most static males in the world become close and smile is an accomplishment. I just hope they appreciate it though I knew they will.

Okay, don't get my wrong, killing is my hobby but under that layer of bloodlust and hatred, there's a kind layer that is rarely seen from me. If you do see it, you're really lucky.

It's now 10 pm and everyone asleep and the sun is leaving a light hue on this dreadful village. You would think being in the place I sought to destroy would make me upset, but this peaceful silence is so soothing.

Getting up from my position on my futon, I climb out the open window onto the roof. Standing, facing the moon that shines upon my face, I start to sing.

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again _

_Has no one told you she not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

_Hello _

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream _

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken _

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry _

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here All that's left of yesterday_

Smiling, I lie on my back with my hands behind my head. "Hello Luna." I say to the moon. Knowing its not going to reply, I spoke again. "Its been a long time I've seen you. I'm just glad I can be myself. If only my parents where here to see what I've become." I take my hands from behind my head and look at them. "Their little bundle of joy has become a killing machine." My voice wavers as unwanted tears fill my eyes. Sitting in the fetal position with my arms wrapped around my knees which are hugged to my chest, I look up to the moon once more. "You really were the only one looking out for me when I was younger. Thank you." With this I stand, not bothering to wipe at the tears that are now running down my face in streams. I hop back through the open window, and lay down on my futon for sleep which comes instantly.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I was sleeping on the floor of my brothers room attempting to fall asleep when I heard someone on the roof. Thinking its someone looking for me like my idiot teammate Sakura, I get off the floor before stretching. I walk through the hallway without making a sound and open the front door. Before I make it to the roof, I hear singing.

"_Playground school bell rings again." _I know that voice, it's Kalikamaru. 'What is she doing up this late?' Not wanting to disturb her so she won't cleave my head off, I stay still and listen.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

'Her voice sound so… silky and beautiful.' I think.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

Snapping out of the daze I was in, I realize she stopped singing. Yet again, I soundlessly slip into the house and go back to Itachi's room, feeling more tired than before. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

(Timeskip – The Next Morning)

Normal P.O.V.

Kalikamaru woke up earlier than everyone else to go to the Hokage Tower. Why you ask? She wanted to go retrive the keys to her mansion. When she burned down the village, she didn't want to rid the only remains of her family.

Going up and around the many twists of the Tower, she reached the door to office of the current and all hokage. She knocks on the door hard and loudly.

"Come in." comes the voice from the other side of the door.

**This is the line.**

The elderly hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, sat in his office during the wee hours of the morning. Suddenly, there was loud rapping on the door and he jumped. Regaining his posture before somebody saw the bewildered hokage, he replied. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal none other than Namikaze-Uzumaki Kalikamaru who walked into the room and plopped down in one of the chairs. Hiruzen was surprised.

"What is it, Kalikamaru?" he asked. The younger being in the office didn't reply but looked at him with icy blue eyes that could look through you. She held out her hand.

"I want my parents' belongings. All of them." she said. Sarutobi sighed but obliged anyway. He rose from his seat and walked over to a picture of himself. Removing the picture, he revealed a safe with the words _child of the morning sun_ etched onto it. He held it out to her as she stood up. She took the safe from him and gave him a questioning look.

"Only Namikaze and Uzumaki blood can open it. There are two seals; An Uzumaki one and A Namikaze one." he stated sadly.

She nodded and bowed. "S**ankyu.**" she said before she left. He sighed again. 'Where did I go wrong Minato?' he thought looking at the Hokage Mountain through the window. 'Your poor girl is hell bent on not returning.'

(Back At The Hotel)

Everyone was up and active. Deidara, Kisame, Madara, and Hidan were locked into a game of Mario Kart, Konan and Pein were making breakfast, the Uchiha brothers were reminiscing on the past, Zetsu was playing cards with himself, Sasori was creating another puppet, and Kakuzu was counting the money... again. All in all, everyone was happy and present. All except one 12 year old red head. Everyone was so absorb into what they were doing that when Kalika slammed the door open out of anger, nobody made a sound. That game was paused, the Uchiha brothers weren't talking, Sasori and Kakuzu stopped their actions, Zetsu dropped his cards, and the water wasn't running in the sink. The only noise was the crackling from the pot on the stove.

Konan, seeing the look of dispair on her niece's face, ran over to Kalika and grasped her into a hug. "What's wrong Kali-chan?"

"He knew." was the only reply. Looking over to door that closed after being thrown open, everyone noticed the small safe on the ground. Deidara slowly rose from his spot on the floor and made his way over to the door where he picked up the box.

"What do you mean he knew, Kali-chan, un?" Deidara asked.

"That senile old man knew." Kalika's wavering voice said. They all looked at her and notice that silent sobs were racking Kalika's small body. She was crying. She never cried. "He knew who my parents where and never bothered to tell me!" Konan let go of the ground and Kalika broke down. She fell onto her knees and wept into her hands. "I asked, I begged, I did everything I could to make him tell me. But every time, he said he didn't know." she said between sobs.

Deidara took a scroll out of the safe. "Can I look Kali-chan?" he asked. Kalika nodded as he opened the unraveled the open scroll. He started to read aloud.

_Greetings Kalikamaru. My name is Minato Namikaze, your father. Me and your mother think you so cute! You have her hair and my eyes and I bet your going to adapt your mother's tomboyish nature too. I don't know if its karma or me and your mom have bad timing because on the day of your birth, October 10, the Kyuubi no Yoko started to attack. I'm truly sorry me and your mother cannot watch you grow up and protect you._

_Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. I'm sorry to say but she died giving birth to you because we didn't have any skilled medical ninja in the village. Now, don't think for a second that I hate you. I love you with all my heart and I know you mother does because she had the option to either kill you to live or die bringing you into this world. Without a second thought, she said she would give up her life any day for you._

_There's a seal at the bottom of this scroll that holds the keys to the Namikaze mansion, your mothers swords, a scroll on the Harishin, and a few pictures of you, your mother, And I. I have to seal the Kyuubi into you so please, use this power for __good. But, my dying wish is for you to be treated as a hero. If by any means necessary my wishes are not met, you have all rights to destroy the village. Also in the seal below, there is a scroll where you can seal the mansion. I know, awesome right?_

_Well I have to go kick some furry ass right now so I'll leave this scroll with Sarutobi. He knows this secret and if you ask, he WILL tell you. Enjoy life my child._

_ With all the love in the world,_

_ Minato Namikaze_

_(P.S. Your name means 'Child Of The Morning Sun', just so you know.)_

_(P.S.S. Enjoy the wonders of ramen.)_

_(P.S.S.S. There is plenty of food in the mansion.)_

_(P.S.S.S.S. I kind of ate all the ramen.) _

Deidara looked over to the sobbing girl and he gasped. Everyone was so wrapped up in the letter, they didn't notice that Kalika was unconsciously tapping into Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kalika, stop!" Konan yelled but her attempts where futile. Every time she got close, the Kyuubi's chakra would burn her. Kalikamaru stood and the red chakra disappeared. But there were visible changes. Her nails where longer, her K9 became fangs, and her hair became wild. All of a sudden, she changed back to her normal form and passed out.

(Timeskip – A Month Later)

Currently in the Leaf, everyone was heading towards the the arena where the Chunin Exams would be held. Shop owners putting up signs that said 'Gone to the Chunin Exams' and such for indicators.

Most people were excited to see the fight between their Uchiha and the Hyuuga branch member. Nobody really believe Kalikamaru when she said she was the daughter of their late 4th Hokage.

Said girl was currently on her way towards the arena like everyone else along with her fellow Akatsuki members. Well, they got there via shushin so when they appeared everyone in the competitors box jumped. Kalika stayed while everyone else when to sit down, all with their hoods up.

(With Team 7)

Sakura was getting worried. 'Where is Sasuke-kun? He wasn't at practice for the pass month and he's not at his house! Maybe that bitch Kalikamaru kidnapped him.' she thought as she, Sai, and Kakashi walked towards the arena where the final matches of the Chunin were going to be held. 'I just hope nothing happened to him.'

As the team arrived, the third hokage stood in the center of the arena and began to speak so the quickly rushed to their seats.

"Thank you all for coming to see our genin compete. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." he said before disappearing. Genma walked down to the center of the arena.

"Will Subaku no Gaara and Subaku no Temari please come down to the arena?" he asked but Temari put her hand up.

"I forfeit." she said. Gaara was pissed. Someone stopped im form shedding blood. But then he thought about it, that was he sister. So he let it pass.

"Due to somebody forfeiting, Subaku no Gaara is winner." Genma said as people started to boo. "Okay, will Hyuuga Neji and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kalikamaru please come down to the arena?"

Yet again people started to boo. Back up in the stands, Kalika rolled her eyes. "Dumb assholes." she said and before she when down, Sasuke stopped her. "What is it?"

"Since you may be killed out there, I just want to say thank you." Sasuke mumbled. She smiled.

"I may get killed? Please, did you see what I did to your brother?" she whispered back. They both chuckled but the moment was broke when Neji spoke up.

"Get down here weakling." he said in his all high and mighty tone. Kalika rolled her eyes again and jumped down to the center of the arena.

"Hey Hyuuga, pull that stick out your ass so you don't hurt yourself while you fight." Kalika teased but she didn't get the reaction she wanted because Neji smirked.

"Begin." Genma said before he backed up.

"What ya' smirking 'bout Hyuuga?" Kalika asked smirking herself.

"I'm smirking because it is your destiny to lose to me." He said pulling out a kunai. Kalika sighed and started to dig around in her weapons pouch. Neji tensed thinking it was a weapon, but when she pulled out her Ipod, he relaxed. "What game are you playing?" he asked as she put the headphones in her ears.

"Okaa-san, if you can hear me, this is for you." she whispered before she started singing to the lyrics.

mune ni daku kimi eno kotoba  
itsuka tsutaetai na

As she sung, she started to glow a light red. The crowd gasped. "She's using the Kyuubi's power!" But the glow retracted as she drew her mother's swords and this time Neji gasped.

They swords where beautiful. They were red and gold and they shimmered in the light giving off a mysterious air.

koboreru binetsu, takanaru kodou  
hajimari wa wakaranai kedo  
ichido kidzuita, kesenai omoi  
uso niwa mou dekinai kara

The swords started to glow and Kalika's voice became louder and more beautiful.

deaeta no ga arifureta guuzen dato shitemo  
tokubetsu na imi wo kanjiteru  
kimi no soba ni irareru koto wo  
itsumo kamisama ni kansha desu  
mayoi no nai kimi no yokogao  
zutto nagameteitai

kimi to futari sugosu jikan ga  
yuruginai chikara wo kureru yo  
fui ni ukabu kimi eno kotoba  
itsuka tsutaetai na  
wazuka ni fureru atatakai yubi  
yasashii daishi, sore dake de  
yume no tsudzuki wo miteiru you na  
fushigi na kimochi ni nareru yo  
moshimo itsu no hi ka otagai wo miushinattemo  
mata nando demo meguriaeru  
kimi no taisetsu na omoide ni  
douka watashi mo imasu you ni  
mita koto nai kimi no sekai wo  
motto wakete hoshii  
kimi ga negau koto no subete wo  
amasu koto naku kanaetei yo  
shinjirareru kimi no tame nara  
nanni demo kawareru

Kalika stopped glowing but she ran after Neji at a fast speed. She kicked him in the air and cut him with the swords before he hit the ground. When the next beat kicked in, she started to dance. The more she danced, the more hit Neji.

sore wa iromeku hana no youni  
tooku sakihokoru monogatari  
kesshite kie wa shinai neiro ga 

kaze ni nosete hibiku

kimi to futari sugosu jikan ga  
yuruginai chikara wo kureru yo  
inori komeru kimi eno kotoba  
fukaku todoku you ni

When the beat ended, Neji was on the ground, blood leaking from the many cuts on his body, unconscious.

"For you mother." she said aloud so everyone heard her. The girls (except Sakura who was pissed she couldn't sing like that) where in tears. She contributed that song using her mothers blades. It was heart warming and plus her voice was heavenly.

"Winner: Kalikamaru Namikaze-Uzumaki!" Genma cheered and the crowd started a full blown cheer. Kalika smirked.

"Actually Neji, it was your destiny to lose to me." she said to the unconscious form before she shushined back to the stands. When she got up there, she and Sasuke bumped fists, smirking. Sakura stomped over to Kalika and grabbed her by her shirt.

"What did you do with my Sasuke-kun for the past month?" she shrieked. Kalikamaru yanked Sakura's hand from her shirt and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything to Sasuke. How about you ask him?" Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"So, where have you been Sasuke-kun?" she asked him in a disgustingly sweet voice that could make even the toughest ninja barf.

"I've been training with Kalika for this past month." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned towards Kalika and attempted to punch her but Kalika caught her arm, bent behind her back, and chopped her neck and Sakura fell unconscious.

"She is so annoying." Kalika and Sasuke said simultaneously. Once the noise settled, Genma stood in the center once again.

"Will Shino Aburame and Subaku no Kankuro please come to the arena.?" Genma said. Kankuro was panicing.

'This Aburame guy's bugs will cancel out my puppets. I can always knock him unconscious.' He was brought out of his thoughts when Gaara growled.

"You better go Kankuro." Gaara threatened. Without a second thought, Kankuro hopped up and ran down to the arena.

Shino was studying his enemy. 'From what I remember, he's a puppet user. I can cut his puppet strings with my bugs.' he thought.

'Oh well, here goes nothing.' they both thought.

"Begin!" Genma called.

**This is the line.**

**Twinkle: So what do you think? Is it a good chapter like I hope it is? Well, review!**


	7. Demon Of The Night: Free And Chained

Chapter 7

**Twinkle: So, how did everyone like the last chapter? It's my longest one yet, 3,005 words. It's a big accomplishment. Any way, enjoy this next chapter.**

**Last Chapters Music:**

**You – Yuria**

**Hello – Evanescence**

**This is the line.**

Kankuro and Shino rushed at each other. Shino had tried to get a grip using his bugs but Kankuro had put some type of poison in the chakra, killing the bugs easily. Caught off guard by the fact that his greatest weapon was useless, he got trapped into a bone crushing hug by one of Kankuro's puppets. Shino's spine was put off track and after the puppet let go, Shino fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Winner: Subaku no Kankuro!" Genma yelled as the crowd started cheering. "Next match. Will Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru please-"

"I forfeit, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said before falling asleep. Everyone sweat dropped at his antics.

"Okay, winner; Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma announced and the crowd went wild even though Sasuke hadn't fought. They were just happy the Uchiha prodigy was in the next rounds.

"Subaku no Gaara vs. Subaku no Kankuro, next match."

"I forfeit." Kankuro said not wanting to meet his fate just yet. Genma sighed before he brightened up.

"Since so many people forfeit, we'll switch it up albeit. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kalikamaru vs. Subaku no Gaara. Who ever wins gets to go up against Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Both Kalika and Sasuke smirked.

"Ready to get you ass handed to you on a gold platter with diamonds everywhere?" Kalika teased.

"Just you watch, Namikaze." Sasuke said as Kalika walked down the stairs. The arena was deadly quiet before Temari spoke up.

"Don't go up against him, Kalikamaru! He will kill you!" she yelled desperately.

"Don't worry. I've versed worse than some eyebrow less freak. He'll only be a worthy opponent when his head is wanted by a bounty." She turned to the crowd. "Have any of you heard of The Demon Of The Night?"

"Yes, she's a young teen with blood red hair and glowing red eyes." Sakura explained.

"Good, you did your homework. Don't worry about calling the start. You'll know when." She said to Genma. Gaara slowly walked down the stairs, fixated on killing the other red head.

"I wouldn't get so cocky, girl. You're nothing compared to me." Gaara said as his sand flowed out the gord on his back. Kalika just rolled her eyes before putting her hands in the ram sign and closing her eyes. She began a powerful spell.

_I am no human_

_I am no animal_

_Awake my enter demon_

_For we shall go on a hunt_

_By day, we are the vessel nobody likes_

_But by night,_

_We are the demon hunting for our prey_

_Awake my enter demon_

_From your peaceful slumber_

_For the hunt we shall go on_

_Will be a wonder_

Gaara was speechless. Only he knew that spell but he had forgotten it. Kalikamaru started to glow. They pony tailed her hair was in was undone and all her weapons flew to the other side the arena behind her.

_Come forth my inner demon_

_For this earth will hear me_

_**ROAR!**_

A bright glow covered Kalika completely before it disappeared. Kalika changed dramatically.

She was down on all fours, her fangs sharp and her nails had become claws. Her cerulean eyes were now blood red with a silted pupil. She growled low in her throat before she roared and dashed at Gaara. Said boys sand wasn't fast enough to protect him as she tackled him to the ground hard. She started to slash at him before he started to fade into sand. Noticing that this was a substitution, she rose to her feet and turned towards him and laughing.

"What's wrong? I thought Shuck wanted to get revenge on Kyuubi because she wouldn't sleep with him all those years ago? I guess the dumb tanuki just gave up. Ha!" she laughed before looking straight at him. "I'm not finish with you."

She ran over to him and kicked him in the air before grabbing him by the head and spinning him into the ground, causing dust to rise.

"Who's your mama now bitch?" The crowd was in hysterics as Kalika owned Gaara left and right. Finally, to finish him off, she swiped a large gust of wind making him fly in the air once more before she disappeared, and appeared to the next spot Gaara would land, never missing a beat before spinning and lodging the heel of her foot into his stomach making him arch forward in pain as he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He fell to the ground unconscious before she gracefully landed next to him, all her animalistic features gone.

It was clear who the winner was and the crowd was silent before Konan stood and screamed to the top of lungs in happiness.

"Kalikamaru!" she yipped happily. The crowd followed suit and were all whooping for the smirking Kalikamaru while all she thought was, 'It almost makes me not want to destroy this place but oh well.'

"Kalikamaru Namikaze-Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha." By this time, Sakura was awoke just in time to see 'her' Sasuke-kun fight, not witnessing the fight that just took place between the two jinjuuriki.

"Go Sasuke-kun! Show her what my boyfriend is made of!" she shouted. Kalika and Sasuke looked at each before they both nodded.

"I'm sorry, but the Chunin exams have been cut short this year." They both said in a monotone as the crowd started to fall asleep. Ninja dispelled it just as Kalika, Sasuke and the rest of Akatsuki left in a flash of light.

The 3rd was not surprised. 'I knew it. She left. And the Uchiha left with her. Minato, what were you thinking, entrusting her with this power?'

(Timeskip – A Week Later)

Akatsuki Base

"I guess that since Uchiha is with us here, Konoha ninja will be after us." Pein stated simply as the rest of the Akatsuki sat in the main room of the Akatsuki hideout.

"Yeah, well they ain't getting him back so they can fuck off. I'm killing anyone who sets foot in this layer from Konoha." Kalikamaru stated. "Any questions? Good." she said not even giving them a chance to reply. "Now, Sasuke, you're going to need a tour. Go with Itachi and enjoy yourself. I'm going out."

With this words of closing, she left the room. Once she was out the room, Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other.

"Hn." they said simultaneously before walking out the room also.

(Konoha)

"I say we track her down with ANBU and kill her." said the Haruno family clan head.

"No, we track her down, and lock her up in prison for kidnapping the Uchiha."

"Enough! She didn't take Uchiha. Uchiha went with her. I think she has something he wants." Sarutobi exploded, quieting the room.

"Still siding with the demon?" Horuma said. He shook his head.

"No, I still say we lock her up. So she won't get lose again." Sarutobi said masking the hurt in his voice. "Dog!"

Said grey haired ANBU captain appeared in the room. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to track down Kalikamaru and bring her back to Konoha, alive."

"Hai." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

"This meeting is called to an end." Sarutobi said before walking out of the room.

(Kalikamaru)

She's been walking for hours, to nowhere in particular. Just walking until she finally collapsed crying her heart out.

"Why?" she rasped out between sobs. "Was he afraid I would go running around telling everyone I was daddy's daughter? Why would I do that? I was a humble child and he knew that." she sobbed. "He knew that! Daddy wanted me to know! Why didn't he?" she screamed out to no one. She looked up to the sky. "Daddy, why did he do it?" she whispered before she felt something jolt through her system like electricity before she passed out.

(Timeskip – A Few Minutes Later)

Kakashi was carrying Kalika back to Konoha quickly before she woke up. He knew he was no match for her. It didn't take him long to find her because she was 30 minutes away from the Konoha borders from her wondering.

Said girl slowly started to awake to notice that she was moving.

"**Kit, you've been captured by a Konoha ninja. He's taking you back to that dreadful village. Your hands are chained behind your back and he put some type of chakra lock on you so no jutsu or bloodlines. You're on your own. Just don't say anything." **Kyuubi told her in her mind.

'Thank you Okaa-san.' she thought before falling back asleep.

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi was in his office along with the rest of the genin. "Okay, Shikamaru, you made Chunin. As for everyone else, try again next time." Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and everyone else sighed. They were really hoping to make Chunin but they would wait until next time. There was a knock on the door and Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Everyone is dismissed except for Team 7." he said as the genin filed out and Kakashi and Kalikamaru walked in.

Kalika's hair was covering her eyes as she stood before Sarutobi. "Why do you want be back?" she asked calmly.

"I want you back because you are dangerous." Sarutobi said.

"Bullshit."

"Okay, tell me. Where is Uchiha? We when to the Akatsuki's hideout and he wasn't there."

"You did what?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

"I sent my ANBU to go look for the Uchiha and the said he wasn't there. What happened to him?"

"What happened to the rest of the Akatsuki?" Kalika yelled.

"The ANBU killed 8 of them. That's how many where there at the time."

Kalika's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, tears stream down her face.

"You killed them?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Answer his question!" Sakura exploded.

"I don't know. He was there before I left. I-i went for a walk. He was suppose to be with them." Kalika replied.

"That's a lie Kalikamaru and you know it. Where is Uchiha?" Sarutobi asked sternly. Kalika's body visibly tensed.

"You are blaming me for lying?" she questioned an edge on her voice. "You have lied to me for 5 years of my fucking life! You never even told me about why everyone hated me!"

Sarutobi eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But why did you leave?"

"I left because I was tired of being treated like crap! I found somebody to take me in and love me!" Kalika yelled crying yet again.

"But this was your home."

"Listen you senile old man, home is where you are loved! Home is where you are liked no matter what you look like! Home is where people care for you, where you have family! So don't you for a fucking second tell me this is my home because you don't fucking know me! You broke my father's promise and you will go to hell for it!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Where did you figure that out?"

"In the scroll he left for me. He said if I asked, you'd tell me. He said I have every right in the world to destroy the village if they mistreated me and they did so I can kill all of you!"

"Kakashi, take her down to a cell and lock her up." Sarutobi sighed. Kakashi dragged Kalika out as she yelled after him.

"When I get out of this shit, you are as good as dead!" she yelled before they left the building.

(Akatsuki Hideout)

Turns out that nobody really died. They all sensed that Anbu and used blood clones to distract them. A few cuts here and there but that was it. Sasuke and Itachi had left out to go get some pockey from the store right after Kalika left.

"Where's Kalika? She should be back by now." Konan asked, starting to panic.

"I saw her wonder towards Konoha but I didn't think she would get caught." Sasuke said as he ran back out of breath. "Kakashi captured her and took her back to Konoha. I think they're going to kill her."

Konan eyes hardened before she started cracking her knuckles. She turned to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Alright shitheads, get all weapons and get ready to leave out of here in 10 minutes. If your late, you're a walking dead man. It's time to kick some Konoha butt." Everyone immediately scattered about to get ready before Konan cleaved their hands off. When she was in mother hen mode, she was scary as shit.

(Konoha Prison)

Kalika sat in the empty cell motionless though she was up to something alright.

(Kalikamaru's Mindscape)

"Those dumb asses forgot to seal your chakra Kyuu-okaa." she said smirking.

"That they did Kali-chan, that they did. All we have to do is smear some blood on the seal and I'll channel chakra there. Once I'm out, we'll break the fuck out of here." Kyuubi said smirking as well. "Goodbye." Kalika was pushed out her mindscape.

(Konoha Prison)

Kalika's shirt was slightly lifted after her struggle with the guards. Bending over so her mouth hovered her stomach, she bit her lip and let the blood drip on the seal which started to glow red. In a poof of smoke, Kyuubi stood in the cell and looked around.

"I can evaporate the bars with my Katon." she stated clearly as she walked over to Kalika and removed the chakra seals with her claws.

Kalika stood up and slashed at the chains on her ankles before smirking. "Too easy."

"Katon: K**asai**** Makai!" Kyuubi yelled as she hurtled a fire ball towards the cage gates, burning them instantly.**

**(Akatsuki)**

**The Akatsuki had just made it to the Konoha and had killed the guards.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**Both the Akatsuki and Kalikamaru and Kyuubi were saying the same thing.**

**"Today, Konoha will fall."**

******This is the line.**

******Twinkle: This the chapter before the last. I know what your thinking, it's short. That's because I wanted it to be short. So enjoy the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	8. Toxicity: The End Of Konoha

**Twinkle: The final chapter of Akatsuki's Deadly Princess. Enjoy.**

Kalikamaru and Kyuubi weaved their way through the back alleys of Konoha to stay hidden. As soon they made it to the tower, Kalikamaru activated her bloodline. "This is it." she said.

(The Front Gates)

Konan, the rest of Akatsuki and Sasuke all stood at the gates, having already killed the guards. "Hidan, you and Kakuzu start to go rob the banks and stores. Kisame, go flood the streets. Itachi, you, Sasuke, and Madara go set houses on fire. Zetsu, you can go eat random people. Pein, destroy buildings with your rinnegan. Sasori, stab people with poison. Deidara, go do what you do best."

"Hai." all the males said before they took off.

"We'll find you Kali-chan." Little did she know that Kalikamaru was already causing hell.

_Conversion software version 7.0  
Looking at life through the eyes of a tired hub  
Eating seeds as a pastime activity  
The toxicity of our city, of our city_

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi was sitting calmly in his chair was an ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama! We're under attack!" Sarutobi's eyes widened when the ANBU was stabbed in the back.

"I told you I would kill you when I got out of that hellhole. You should kept guards at my door. But either way, this would happen. Kyuubi is out there now kicking ass." Kalikamaru said with a vicious smile.

"Kalika, why?" Sarutobi asked. Kalika snorted.

"Don't give that." she said as she pulled out two scrolls. "i got the Namikaze and uchiha clam compounds too. Itachi, Madara, and Sasuke will be happy." she said. "Get ready for a fight old man." She disappeared.

_Now, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder?  
Now somewhere between the sacred silence  
Sacred silence and sleep  
Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder, disorder, disorder_

(The Uchihas)

All three of them were walking through the streets and watched as the people fainted. They stood in front of a building that Hidan and Kakuzu just robbed ad started the same sequence of hand signs at the same time.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."** they all yelled.The building went up in flames but the three jutsu alone weren't enough."

"**Akigegei: Makai Kasai!**" The entire building surrounded by blue flames, the screams of the people inside were loud. They turned around to see Kyuubi. "Hearing them scream is satisfying.

"If you're here, that mean Kalika is okay?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"She should be here any minute now." Just then blood splattered on the ground and a head flew over their heads. "There she is." Behind her was a blood cover Kalikamaru.

"Yo. I thought you guys were dead." she said.

"Nope. We used blood clones." Madara said. Kalika grinned.

"We're starting a war?"

"It won't be a war if they don't attack with anything major." Sasuke said smirking. Kalika whipped around and grabbed a Chunin by the neck, crushing it and killing him.

"Now, let's go find your idiotic teammates, Sasu-chan." Sasuke's eyes widen before his left one started to twitch. He turned towards his brother.

"You told her!" Itachi looked away and started to whistle until his mouth started to water.

"P-P-POCKEY!" he yelled with glee. He ran over to the thirty something boxes of pockey the was delivered. There was at least over 700 normal sized boxes of pockey there. "PLEASE KALIKA-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO SEAL THIS IN A SCROLL!" Kalika rolled her eyes.

"Okay Itachi." she said as she walked of the boxes and did a coupe hand signs. "Ultimate Sealing no Jutsu!" The boxes disappeared. "Come Sasuke. Show me your training ground."

_More wood for the fires, loud neighbors  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck  
Eating seeds as a pastime activity  
The toxicity of our city, of our city_

_(Team 7 Training Grounds)_

_Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi were finding out their elements when a building went up in blue flames and people started screaming. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Stay back team. We're under attack." They heard rustling in the bushes and they pulled out kunai. Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Sasuke-kun! You're okay!" Sakura yelled. There was more rustling and out came Kalika._

"_So this is the place. The the memorial stone where Father and Mother's names are." She grinned. "I still have to get you back for dragging me back here __Kakashi."_

"_Sasuke, move out the way." Kakashi said as he uncovered his Sharingan. _

"_Why?" Sasuke asked. _

"_You might get hurt Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile. Sai narrowed his eyes._

"_You guys are the cause of all of this aren't you?" he asked. Kalika nodded. "I want in." he said as he strolled and stood next to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Sasuke-kun, you're attacking Konoha? Why?"_

"_This village had nothing to offer. Plus,the council and hokage are the reason for the murder of my clan. My brother's innocent. And I have two Sharingan masters to learn from. Kalika-chan here is stronger than the hokage. Why stay here? Kalika?" he asked as he turned towards her._

"_With pleasure." she said as she open her mouth and roared to the sky. A red beam of chakra shot up and exploded. Sakura snorted._

"_What was that suppose to do?" Just then, the rest of Akatsuki jumped into the clearing._

"_Kali-chan!" Konan exclaimed. "You're okay!" She turned to Kakashi. "You." she growled. Pein walked up next to her and put his hand out._

"Zennou pusshu." he said and Kakashi was pushed away.

_Now, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder?  
Now somewhere between the sacred silence  
Sacred silence and sleep  
Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder, disorder, disorder  
_

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and latched her arms around him. "If you're going, I'm going."

"No you are not you pink haired banshee." Hidan said.

"Who asked you?" sakura yelled. Kalika stepped in.

"I'm the co-leader of Akatsuki. If I say you don't then you don't. The reason Sasuke is here is because Itachi requested him to."

"Sasuke-kun, you want me to come right?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"No." this time it was Madara who spoke. "We don't need some useless love struck girl like you in our organization." Kalika smirked.

_Now, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder?  
Now somewhere between the sacred silence  
Sacred silence and sleep  
Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder, disorder, disorder  
_

"Couldn't said it better my self." She did a couple hand signs. **"Summoning no jutsu."** Kyuubi stood in the clearing. "alright Kyuu. You can use your fox form and give this pitiful village a repeat of 13 years ago." Kyuubi nodded and ran off before turning into the nina-tailed fox she was. 'Time to see if the old man is ready.' she thought before she disappeared.

Pein retrieved one of his many daggers and swung at Kakashi. "You hurt our niece." he said. "I'm not going to fight you. Madara, Itachi, Sasuke. You can handle this." he said as he stood back.

Said uchiha came forward, Sharingan spinning wildly. "i never thought I'd be able to fight my sensei." Sasuke said as he threw sakura to the ground. Itachi and Madara started a Tysukiyomi while Sasuke tied his body to a tree.

_When I became the sun  
I shone life into the man's heart  
When I became the sun  
I shone life into the man's heart_

(Hokage tower)

Hiruzen stood in his battle armor ready for Kalikamaru to come and fight him. Just as he was going to give up on her, she appeared in a swirl of electricity. "so you took up my offer?" she asked as she removed her scythe and sword from her back and dropped them on the ground.

"Yes, I did." he said with a sigh. 'What is she planning? She took her weapons off her back.' he thought.

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said  
_

She ran at him and started a flurry of kicks and punches. He blocked them but it left a burning feeling on his skin.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life_

She started a chain of hand signs. **"Doton: Doriyuuden!" **she called out and spat a huge dragon that hit the old hokage dead on. He slammed into a wall and the dragon retreated and started to circle around Kalikamaru. He wiped the blood from his mouth and ran through his own hands signs. **"****Kuchiyose: Enma." ** he called but during his attack, Kalika ordered the earth dragon to attack so he couldn't finish. Yet again he slammed into the wall. Kalikamaru smirked.

"Threw out your back old man?" she taunted.

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

He got up but fell so he leaned on the wall. 'I don't have much left. But I haven't done many jutsu.' He remembered back when she punched and kicked him. His eyes widened in realization.

"Finally figured it out? I took your chakra." she laughed. She picked up her scythe. "Time to die."

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life_

(Team 7 Training Grounds)

Sakura watched in horror as they set Kakashi's body on fire. His scream were stomach turning. She turned to Sai. "Do something!" she yelled.

"I can't do anything! If Sasuke's stronger than us, then of course they are! This is Itachi and Madara Uchiha we're talking about here!" Sai yelled back.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
_

(Kalika and Hiruzen)

With a mighty swing, Kalikamaru cleaved off the Sandaime's head. She watched in satisfaction and amusement as his head rolled on the ground and his crimson life seeped from his body. "Now," she said, "time to finish off pinky."

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
_

(Team 7 Training Grounds)

Sakura was on the ground weeping as Kakashi's scream finally stopped. He was dead. Sakura slowly rose from the ground. Then it hit her. What about her mother. She tried to run away but Kakuzu caught and tied her to one of the training posts. "You're not going anywhere." he said. "Kalika-chan should be here soon to finish you off." She started to squirm.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

"You don't understand! I need to find my mom!" she said. Kakuzu snorted.

"Your mom is dead. The entire village is up in flames. Do you think anyone will survive?" Kalika poofed into existence and Kyuubi shrunk back down to her human size.

"Everyone is dead." Kyuubi said. "The only ones alive would be Iruka, the academy kids, the ramen people, and Anko and Ibiki. They were all out of the village."

Sakura started to cry. "Sakura, who was the greatest kage ever?" Kalika asked out of the blue.

"T-the Yondaime hokage." Sakura answered.

"Okay, if he was the greatest kage ever, you stand no chance. I'm his daughter. Everything he knew runs through me now." Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"Your just a little girl! The Sandaime will kill you!" she yelled.

"You sure? I don't thing he'll be able to help without a head." Kalika said. She took her sword off her back and positioned it back Sakura's hair and started to cut it off.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

"What are you doing? Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"Make me."

"What do you want? I'll give it to you! Please, don't kill me!"

"I want Konoha to burn but it seems that has already been done. All that's left is to kill you." Kalikamaru taunted as she positioned the sword at her neck and pushed enough to break the skin and make Sakura bleed.

"I'll do anything!"

"Alright. Die!" Kalika pulled her sword to the side and chopped Sakura's head off. "Okay. Let's go."

(Iruka)

Iruka and the kids saw Konoha go up in flames and hurried back to the village.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side_

(Ibiki and Anko)

The two interrogators were walking to the village when they saw smoke. They instantly ran towards Konoha.

(Akatsuki)

At the gate, Twelve bloody figures stood. On the ground below them, engraved in metal gate of konoha were the following words.

**K**onoha, a village of fools.

**O**h they all died a horrible death that they deserved.

**N**o, The fox was sealed in a child and they killed that child.

**O**ne dayShe came back and this is the result.

**H**ell shall burn their souls forever.

**A**t last, the child has had her revenge.

**S**hall Konoha never be rebuild for the fact it was a stupid village.

**H**ell has no fury compared to a woman scorned.

**A** great day for the child of a demoness.

**L**ong live the Yondaime's legacy.

**L**ong live this memory of a village.

**B**urn, burn, everyone screamed.

**U**nable to keep on child happy, the Sandaime has died.

**R**eturn to this village other ninja.

**N**othing will be here.

**I **returned for death.

**N**othing more, nothing less.

**H**elp if you may.

**E**ven if you restore what peace was here.

**L**oners of Konoha will return and burn it again.

**L**ove Angels will never think of this village the same again.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go_

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **three voice said.

"**Akigegei: Makai Kasai!**" two other voices said. The konoha symbol on the gate went up in blue and red flames.

"**Forever Burning no jutsu!" **Kalika yelled. The jutsu was used so nobody could ever put out the flames of the symbol of Konoha. It required no chakra and it will always be in affect. It can only be canceled by a jutsu Kalika created. Sai parted ways from them and the Akatsuki left in a whirlwind of fire.

_Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside_

(Iruka)

When they finally managed to get back to the village, the kids broke down.

"Momma!"

"Grandma!"

"Dad!"

Konohamaru looked around franticly. "Grandpa?" He ran into the village and went to the hokage tower. When arrived, the site that greeted him made his knees buckle from under him. "GRANDPA!"

(Anko and Ibiki)

When they got to the village, Ibiki was horrified. Anko on the other hand was jealous. "Man, there's somebody out there more sadistic than me!"

**Twinkle: And that's the end.**


End file.
